Kibworth (1962: The Apocalypse)
History The ' City state of Kibwirth' is a democratic UK survivor nation based in Leicestershire. 'Doomsday' *''The only targets in the county were at-'' #RAF Bruntingthorpe- 1x 1kt #East Midlands Airport was targeted, but 3 the 1kt ICBMs failed to go off and only broke up on impact, spewing radiation dirty bomb style. #RAF Saltby- 1x1kt, but it did not go off. The Soviets mistakenly thought it was a major fighter base, when it was a training field-come-glider club. 'After Doomsday' The towns of Kibworth Beauchamp, Kibworth Harcourt and Foxton in Leicestershire came together in the wake of the war. The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1964. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the town, killing many people during 1965 and most of 1966. A typhoid plague struck in 1967. The nation would struggle with various raids by the surrounding tribesmen from Leicestershire and Northampton. After a while things would settle down and the locals would survive the next 30 years alone (save for minor contacts with Melton Mowbray and Kettering) on a mixture of luck, good guesswork, rural crafts and agricultural knowhow. Pig, turnip and wheat farming graduly grew over the years and the supply of coal from a minor pit in Kettering helped the villages to expand slightly in the 1970's. 'First Contact' First contact was made with the Republic of Melton Mowbray in 1969 and the Kettering in 1972. 'Present Day' It is now a flourishing, pre-industrial agricultural community. Mayor Mike Heaton Deputy Mayor Jane Stone were elected in 2010, for a second turn of 5 years. The first election was in 1985. Military The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 2005. The army is a volunteer force of 25 and a conscript force of 50. Transport Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethnocide hematoma. Canal boats are used for longer distance travel. Waterworks and food sources Water is drawn from wells, ponds, rivers and from around Foxton, canal lock. A form of the traditional Melton Mowbray pork pie, but with more herbs in, is a local speciality. Economy It is agrarian by nature largely dependent on agriculture, forestry and selling looted metal from the ruins of nearby towns. A growing food processing, brewing, bread and scrap metal trading industry is beginning to develop. Up-market organic bread is sold to the PRUK and the Provisional state of Lincolnshire. Media The PRUK’s national newspaper has been in circulation since 2008. Posters are nailed up as and when nessasery by the local authorities. Healthcare Thyroid and skin cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1976. The arts William Shakespeare was a 16th century Stratford-upon-Avon poet laureate and playwright, and is commonly considered to be the finest writer in World History. He is famous for his 38 plays, such as Hamlet, Macbeth, A Midsummer Night's Dream, King Lear, and Romeo and Juliet. Both before Doomsday and after, his works are still widely beloved and very popular in The Republic. The works of James Joyce and Dylan Thomas are also very popular ain the city state. The death penalty Murderers, sex predators, rapists, child molesters, traitors and enemy spies are executed with the hangman’s rope. A moratorium on hanging has been in place since 1998. Also see *'Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday)' *'Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of known Warsaw Pact targets in the UK (1962: Doomsday)' *'List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday)' *'Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday)' *'1962: Doomsday - How it all began' Category:England Category:1962: Doomsday